A printer is known in which an upper casing (e.g. second casing) is pivotally supported by a main casing (e.g. first casing) so as to be pivotally movable relative to the main casing (e.g. first casing) about a pivotal axis. This printer includes a plurality of tubes provided to transfer liquid between the upper casing and the main casing. Each tube is supported by supporting sections provided at the main casing and the upper casing, respectively.